goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Iris, Giffany and Azura get the amazing rewards
This is the aftermath of Little Kate Ashby Gets Executed (Elephant012's version). Summary: After Iris, Giffany and Azura clobber and Little Kate Ashby, Iris, Giffany and Azura get rewarded by Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania, their rewards are: Getting their clothes, boots, shoes and socks removed, getting their feet cleaned with soapy brushes and water and lotionized with lotion, having their arms, armpits, belly and legs shaved with razors, having their fingernails and toenails treated, trimmed with nail clippers, filed with nail filers and painted with nail polish, having their anklets put on their right ankles, normal tattoos on their right insteps and toe rings on their right ring toes, getting their armpits, tummies, abs, tummy buttons, feet and toes tickled by loftwing feathers and a bedtime back, tummy, leg and foot massage. Transcript *(November 2018) *Geon: Hey Iris, Giffany and Azura. *Azura: What is it? *Geon: Ever since you three ate Kate Smith, today is reward day. First reward, lie down on the bed. *Giffany and Azura lie down on the bed *Iris: OK, then what? *notices the blood of Kate Smith on Iris, Giffany and Azura's clothes *Woo: We'll take your clothes and footwear off. *(18 minutes later) *(We see Azura, Giffany, and Iris stripped down to their undergarments. Iris and Giffany's toes wiggled for air when their footwear got removed) *Giffany: Hey, you took our clothes off! What are you going to do about it? *Beetle Mania: We're going to clean your feet. But first, can you three show us soles of your feet to make sure your feet aren't sore or dirty? *(Iris, Giffany and Azura show their dirty feet and brittle toenails to Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania) *Geon: Whoa! Your feet look very sore and dirty with blood and dirt after clobbering Little Kate Ashby. Let us clean them. *(Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania get soapy brushes and water) *Iris: No! (x50) Please, our feet are too ticklish! *Geon: It's okay girls, it won't tickle too bad. It'll just tickle a bit. *(Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania scrub the blood and dirt off of Iris, Giffany and Azura's feet with soapy brushes and water) *Geon: Here come the tickle monsters! *Iris, Giffany and Azura: (Laugh in their game and TV show voices) *Woo: Wow, you three have cute laughing voices, and we can see your toes wiggling. *Azura: Thanks. *Beetle Mania: Before we carry on tickling you three, we will treat your nails. But first, we will shave your, armpits, belly and legs as your second half of your reward. *(Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania puts the shaving cream on the monsters' belly, arms, armpits and legs, Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania then get the three razors out and shaves the scales off of Azura's belly, arms, armpits and legs, Woo shaves Iris' fur off of her belly, arms, armpits and legs and Beetle Mania shaves Giffany's feathers off of her belly, arms, armpits and legs) *Geon: Third reward, we will treat your nails. But first, I need to check your nails. *(Geon gets out a magnifying glass and looks at Iris, Giffany and Azura's toenails. The monster's toenails are dirty and broken) *Geon: Uh oh! Your nails are quite a mess and they look broken! Let's clean them up so they won't get too badly dirty! *(Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania get three cotton balls and a nail polish remover out) *Geon: First, I need to remove the orchid polish from your nails Iris. Woo, can you remove the peach polish from Giffany's nails and Beetle Mania, can you remove the slate polish from Azura's nails? *Woo: Yes Geon. *(Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania soak the cotton balls into the nail polish remover and Geon removes the chipped orchid polish off of Iris' fingernails and toenails, Woo removes the chipped peach polish off of Giffany's fingernails and toenails and Beetle Mania removes the chipped slate polish off of Azura's fingernails and toenails. They then throws the three cotton balls into the trash and put away the nail polish remover) *Beetle Mania: Next, we will disinfect your nails with these topical aloe Popsicles. The soap in these Popsicles will destroy the yellow nail fungi. *(Geon uses the topical aloe Popsicle to rub on Iris' fingernails and toenails to remove the nail fungi. Woo does the same to Giffany's fingernails and toenails and Beetle Mania does the same to Azura's fingernails and toenails. Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania then put the topical aloe Popsicles back into the ice bag and gets three nail brushes out) *Geon: Now to remove the excess dirt from the fungus with your nail brushes. *(Geon brushes off the dirt on Iris' nails. Woo does the same to Giffany's nails and Beetle Mania does the same to Azura's nails. Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania then put the three nail brushes back into three boxes and get the three nail clippers out) * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *This is the first time the girls got their back and tummy massaged as well as their legs and feet. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Feet cleaning videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos